Spyro the Dragon: RE - The Grand Dragon Games
by GameHero95
Summary: A revival story of my first fanfic! The first annual tournament is held at Dragon City where contestants from different realms compete for the champion title, 1,000,000 gems and the Grand Dragons Trophy. However, the new villain is competing the tournament as well and it could be anyone...
**A/N: I'm officially back to everyone! For those who don't know me, I was known as Fanboy111 and I just wrote an incomplete tournament story, The Grand Dragon Games, and it was a typical fighting one too. I was challenging myself to write like 100 chapters for my first story but I burned myself out to the point I don't want to write the story anymore. So, after reading other fanfics for the fun of it, I finally found a way to make my story manageable.**

 **Please note that I'm in college at the Art Institute so I can't update my story everyday but I will most of the time.**

 **So, with no further ado, here's chapter 1!**

 **Sit down, relax, and start reading. ;) It feels good being back...  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Day Before the Games**

 _It has been months after the events of the Calamity incident caused by the mysterious Sorcerer, who wanted to drain everyone's, literally everyone, magic so he can have more power just for the sake of it. The helpless victims fell prey to the dark dragon's dark magic that sends them to the Shadow Realm; a deadly world where the monsters roam._

 _Everyone lost hope of ever escaping the Sorcerer, with their magic drained and captured, and no one was able to fight against his dark magic._

 _That is, until one dragon stands up to him and saved everyone._

 _The same dragon who rescued his own kind in the Dragon Lands from an angry Gnasty Gnorc, saved the unknown lands of Avalar from a short-tempered Riptoc, Ripto, freed the Forgotten Worlds from an tyrannical queen Rhynoc, the Sorceress, reclaimed the scattered dragonflies from Ripto again, and beaten the former Dragon Elder, Red from plaguing the worlds with Dark Gems._

 _His name is Spyro the Dragon, the first well-known Purple Dragon hero with great attitude._

 _Sure, he got a ego bigger than his head at times like badmouthing a mammoth before getting squashed by it, but he's still a hero through and through._

 _The_ _Sorcerer_ _was thoroughly defeated and his plan was thwarted,_

 _but one day he will be back,_

 _and nobody knows where and_ _when_ _he strikes back..._

 _..._

* * *

"Hey! Pass it to me! Pass it to me!" A excited voice cried out.

A volleyball flew by the sky and it met with a headbutt from the purple dragon, Spyro. "Heads up, Blink!"

The ball spiral midair towards the blown mole, Blink, and he bop it with his fist to the other side of the net.

"Oh no you don't!" The yellow and white furred cheetah, Hunter, intercepts the ball back the other side.

"Nay!" The blue penguin with a jet-pack and helmet, Sgt. Byrd, headbutt the ball back to Spyro, who the latter spikes the ball back to Blink.

The score is tied, 9-9, since they started, neither side backing down, forcing the match into a stalemate, like paddle-ball on a Monday. The small crowd consists of two dragons, a fiery red, Flame, another one pink, Ember, and a bunny wearing a orange dress, orange boots, and a magenta cape, Bianca, who is Hunter's girlfriend. They all cheer on to their friends, neither side stopping. It has been a while spending time together like this as a whole group of friends. They all decided to take a break from their daily work and just head to Dragon Shores; a realm that is both an amusement park and a tropical resort in Avalar; perfect for summer vacations. It's the beginning of summer and there are little to no trouble happening around the world. Not since Spyro has a reputation for defeating evil-doers and all.

During the game, a buzzing noise is heard but no one pay any notice. Just as Hunter is about to hit the ball, a yellow dragonfly flew past the cheetah's face, startling him. This makes him shriek like a teenage girl and fall flat on his back. To add insult to injury, the volley ball smack him in the face, making him see stars. The ball landed on Hunter and Byrd's side, making the other side the winning the match. Sgt. Byrd drop his head down on the ground in shame.

"Alright!" Spyro and Blink cheered. The bunny rushed to her cheetah boyfriend and shake him awake from his dizzy state. "Hunter, sweetie. Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go ta skool ta-dey. I'm not feeling awesomer..." Hunter said, his eyes swirling around. Flame and Ember had to suppress their snickers at the response, as well as Spyro and Blink. Bianca keep shaking him roughly until he snapped out of it. "Huh?," He put his hand over his head, minding the blow that is swelling his face. "Did we win?"

"No soldier, we lose a tough battle in a saddest way possible..." The penguin said with a sigh.

"Uh...sorry Hunter." The group turn their heads to the source of the voice, a small dragonfly, Sparx, looking apologetic with big eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you like that..."

"It's alright, I've been scared off countless times so it's cool." Hunter said with a thumbs-up. Sparx nodded with a smile.

"So, Sparx, what made you jumped Hunter like that?" Ember tilting her head.

"Yeah, where's the fire, small fry?" Flame asked, following suit.

"Well...I just got excited after seeing a paper on my way here." Sparx said.

"A paper?," Spyro blinked in confusion. "What paper?"

"This one, outside the main lobby building." Sparx somehow grab the sheet a red paper out of thin air and show it to the gang. It looks more like a flyer advertising an event. The flyer has four golden dragon heads on each corners roaring. It reads:

 **The Grand** **Dragon** **Games**

 _ **Do you have it what it takes to be the best of the the best challenger known in the Dragon Realms?**_

 _ **Then take part in this first annual tournament known as the Grand Dragon Games at Dragon City.**_

 _ **There, you will competing others in events like sky racing, battles, Dragon-Ball, and much, much more!**_

 _ **The games will take about 5 Days and the total amount of challengers are 20 people from all realms in Dragon Realms, Avalar, and even the Forgotten Worlds.**_

 _ **The winner of the games will be the champion with the 1,000,000 gem and the Grand Dragons Trophy with your name on it! If you are interested, then come to Dragon City at 3:00 p.m. at June 5th.**_

 _ **Please note that it's first time, first serve, so hurry and sign up today!**_

 _ **-Signed, The Dragon Mayor of Dragon City**_

"A tournament to be the best of the best, huh?" Spyro said with a determined smirk.

"Yeah, and it's about to start next week! Even Elora is coming there!"

A chatter of excitement fills the air, about showing who's the best or whether it's fun to do besides doing nothing. The group all agreed to sign their names on the flyer and put it back to the main lobby building so the manager can mail it later.

"Okay, so we sign our names but there's a 50/50 chance that we all get accepted in the games or some of us be forced in the sidelines," Blink said in his matter-of-factuly tone he copied from his uncle, The Professor. "Either way, let's hope for the best and play fair. No hard feelings if each of us lose."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They all said their goodbyes and headed back to their respective realms by boat. Flame and Ember headed to the portal before Spyro and Sparx on the gateway.

There is one thing that pops up in the purple dragon's mind for all this...

"Let's show them who's the real champion, Sparx!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! That's just for the beginning! Until then, see you next time! ;)**


End file.
